Far From Perfect
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Nico is a troubled boy but he met the cheery Deliyan Jackson, he thinks she's a happy-go-lucky girl but there is more than to this girl and Nico just so happens to find out. Nico/OC All human.
1. New School,New Life

**Hey another one of my stories and it's for my abandoned story sorry for that anyway on with the story.**

**Deliyan Povs  
**  
I grabbed my books from my lockers as I got to homeroom, I look up and saw several kids beating up others. And I'm not the one getting taunts and the reason is my brother is legendary in this school so if they even layed a finger on me the next day they'll have a few broken ribs and alot of bruises. I passed by my brothers locker my locker isn't on the sophomores level its on the seniors and lets say it isn't pretty to look. Blood and bones cracked was being heard, I leaned on my locker. "I heard there's new kid in your homeroom today and aren't you suppose to be in there anyway?" I whipped my head into the direction and saw jet-black hair, a blue T-shirt,some black jeans and a necklace. "Hello Percy, I don't feel like going there." He just pushed me up the stairs and at my door. "You'll enjoyed it somehow, now I'm at free period so call me if you want" He winked and went to kissed Annabeth. I sighed and opened the door and saw it was hectic as always. I went to my table and saw a boy there, he was dressed in everything black. I sat opposite of him and read my Greek book, and yea I'm dyslexic and ADHD. I keep reading my book when several boys came to my table and to the boy side, "hey dude, come give us your money and you will not have a knuckle sandwich!" The boy didn't move and just kept his eyes closed. "Fine then" and he almost punched him when I took out a meatball from my lunch and threw it at him. "What...did you just threw it at me?" he took out a knife and point it at me, and he charged at me. I blocked the attack and do a armlock on him, he let go of the knife and I said "I'm the daughter of Mr Poseidon" and let go of him. The boy just looked me and ran off, I followed him and shouted "Hey! What's your name!" He replied "The name's Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo" And he dissapeared into a door. I thought about the name, _Nico Di Angelo...nice name. _I just went back to my locker, smiling all the way.

**Ok! Sorry but i'm sleepy :O :l I'll upload with 7 reviews! I'm going to upload A Pirates Love next so anyway bye.!**


	2. Suicide Attempt

**Hey guys I saw a community and saw a reviewer said that she doesn't really like Nico/OC fanfics because Nico isn't really based on the story in most fanfics, and if Nico starts to get a little OOC tell,and I saw all those people whom had commited suicide for stupid fucking bullying, especially for Amanda Todds, Olivia Penpraze, and Jamie Hubley. R.I.P all of the people who commited suicide because of bullying this chapter is for them. **

**Deliyan Pov**

I stretched my back as I finished my class before lunch. I got out my class and went to my locker when I was there. I saw Nico and some girl, whats her name?, Donna?, Drew? yea Drew. Anyway she is arguing with him and he looks like he could explode, and just screamed at her and marched off and what. I just shrugged and went to the lunchroom, took a spaghetti and meatballs. The food here was actually good, I finished eating my food and threw my stuff away. I got up from my seat and went to see my brother, he was sucking faces with Annabeth. I just cringed, I poked him and he just wave his hand away from me. I sighed and stalk off, I bumped into a Cherokee girl and a few other guys and girls.

"Sorry." I said "No problem. You're Percy's sis right?" I nodded my head as I shifted my weight onto the other leg. " Cool, I'm Piper Mclean, thats Jason Grace" she pointes to a boy with eccentric blue eyes with blonde hair thats make him look like a movie star, "Frank Zhang" she points to a baby face boy with a bulk body. I just sniffled a laugh, "Hazel Levesque." A african-american girl with brown hair," Leo Veldez" she points to another boy that looks like a Latino Elf. " and this is Thalia Grace" she points to a girl about my age and have a punk style. "And thats why I'm the hottest guy here and would like to show you around" Leo said he said. "He tands to fell in love with girl that are waaay out of his league and can beat him up" Hazel said and I sighed. I just smiled at him and moved out of his way. I looked at Nico running to the rooftop, I wondered where he was going.

"Hey guys catch ya later? I...have to go borrow a book for science class" And I followed Nico before they even got to say anything. I followed him till he went to the rooftop. I hid behind a wall untill he grabbed a chair and put it foward, and he climbed onto it and almost jumped off the building when I intervene.

"NOOO!" I shouted. I turned back and looked at me in shock. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he said while still not believing that I'm here. "Saving your ass" I came closer but he stepped back "A step closer to me a-and I'll jump!" I step backwards "Why are you doing this?" I ask while thinking some sort of plan. "Because my girlfriend broke up with me, my parents are divorced and... forget it. you're wouldn't understand anyway, cause you have the most popular guy in the school as your brother and you have a good life." He turned around and I couldn't take it any more.

"Nice life? nice life! My father is forcing me to swim, my parents are already divorced, my dad hates me, and I can't do anything I love! I'm more like a slave then a princess, and my father didn't abused me because of the law and Percy! I put up a fake face so no one will pity me but I didn't commiting suicide and I'll never will! So get out of that fucking chair and get down" I screamed while I felt tears slipped down my cheek.

**Nico's Pov**

After I heard her story I felt like a idiot. I got down the chair and looked at her, her face was already wet from crying. "Why are you crying? Your lucky enough to convince not to jump." She just slumped down to her knees and continued crying. Then I done nothing I done before, I pull her in for a hug. She just gripped on my shirt and continued crying, when I looked at her. I saw she fell asleep, _she looks peaceful and actually pretty.__Dont think that! It's going to be Drew Tamer all over again!_ I sighed and carried her bridal style, I walked slowly until and made sure nobody saw me. I went to Percy locker, and strangely enough not many people were there. I went to see Percy and when he saw the girl. He looked like he wanted to explode with worry, he took the girl and went to home. "Wait, how are you going to tell her teach?" He looked at me, I sighed "Fine I think of something." Percy shouted a thank you and ran off. After that I went to class, Drew was at my table. "Hey Nicky-poo sorry we fight how about we get together again?" She rubbed my abs. I just moved away, "sorry Drew. I already gotten a new crush" and I moved away, while she was screaming. I was think of a certain sea green eyed girl.


	3. SYOC

**Sorry for not updating sooner I have writers blog and so here's the best I could think of, hope you like it!**

**Deliyan Pov**

I woke up to my queen size bed, I rubbed my eyes and I saw the clock._ 6:40._ I remembered that I was in school and almost saved Nico from suicide. And...I...slept in Nico. I shuddered at that thought, I got up from bed and went to Percy's room. Percy's room was just as big as mine, blue wallpaper and blue carpenting with posters from every swimmer he could think of. I saw Percy sleeping, I smirked and got close to his ear and...

"**WAKE UP!**" Percy eyes widened and he immediatly sat up straight. I look at me and glared at me, I just laughed.

"You know I hate you for doing that." I shrugged. "Anyway thanks for carrying me from the roof" I said, while Percy just shot me a confused face. "I didnt carry you from the roof" Now its my turn to shoot him a confused face "then who di-" realization hit me square in the face._ Nico... _I was about to answer that when our dad, Gabe ugiliano(sp?). Came and shot me a glare but a smile to Percy.

"Percy your room is in a mess clean it up please" Gabe said but I could see the resist in his tone. Percy shrugged and went upstairs, Gabe looked at me and grabbed my hair.

"Listen you little slut, I want you to clean the dishes, and wash the toilet and not one word to your brother okay!" I nod my head slightly."Good" and he threw me at the ceiling. He went to get a beer, while I whimpered. I picked myself up and went to do the chores. After I done the chores, it was 10:45. I went to my bedroom and bandaged my wounds, I layer in my bed and, mysteriously, dreamt of a certain brown-haired boy.

**Ok! Sorry for it being so short. I need to say I need OC! I need 2 girls,1 Boy to compete Nico for Deliyan love and 1 snotty girl. Here's the form**

**Full name:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Skin tone:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality Traits:**

**Age:**

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Remember 2 girls,1 boy to compete for Deliyan's love and 1 snooty girl. Send as many as you want. Best form win!**


	4. SYOC Semi Results

**Hey guys! Ok the SYOC deadline is on 3 Jan, and quickly I gotten a few good characters and by few I meant 2... I need a boy! And a bitchy girl please. Anyway these forms I MIGHT consider.**

**By daughter-of-zeus**

**Full name: Sabire Elizabeth Andrews**

**Gender: FEMAle**

**Nationality: English**

**Skin tone: Normal. Not pale but not tanned either.**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde.**

**Eye color: Dark green**

**Personality Traits: She is shy, sweet, funny, sarcastic and honest. She hates**  
**to be at the centre of attention.**

**Age: 15**

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Likes: Reading, singing (her secret talent), fruit, hockey, fruit, blue.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, racism, mushrooms, make-up, pink, jewlerry, heights, dogs.**

**Normal Clothing: Jeans, a blue and green top with green converse.**

**This one I personally liked and I'm going to put this in my story. And daughter-of-zeus, PM me if you want to have romance in this story. I'll see what I can do.**

**By Iceheart2180**

**Full name: Alice Alexander**

**Gender: female**

**Nationality: British**

**Skin tone: peachish**

**Hair color: short black**

**Eye color: bluish green**

**Personality Traits: dense, too trusting and kinda short tempered**

**Age: 15**

**Likes and dislikes: dislikes winter, magazine, chocolate,**  
**do nothing and noisy people. likes vanilla, summer, novels, music, training,**  
**and sea**

**Normal Clothing: a v neck white t shirt, 3/4 blue jeans, 3/4 blue jacket, and**  
**high top up converse shoe**

**This form..not so much, I might reconsider. But in the mean time please send in a boy and a snobby girl. BTW, the Kind girls I'm having are going to best friend of Deliyan. Sooooooooooo... See ya! -Percabethfangirl**


	5. SYOC Semi Results 2

**Hey guys! I want to give a shout out to deathbreath123 for sending in the only boy form. I still need a snobby girl and the contest still on so be sure to send in more!**

**The final forms,**

**By daughter-of-zeus**

**Full name: Sabire Elizabeth Andrews**

**Gender: FEMAle**

**Nationality: English**

**Skin tone: Normal. Not pale but not tanned either.**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde.**

**Eye color: Dark green**

**Personality Traits: She is shy, sweet, funny, sarcastic and honest. She hates**  
**to be at the centre of attention.**

**Age: 15**

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Likes: Reading, singing (her secret talent), fruit, hockey, fruit, blue.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, racism, mushrooms, make-up, pink, jewlerry, heights, dogs.**

**Normal Clothing: Jeans, a blue and green top with green converse.**

**By Iceheart2180**

**Full name: Alice Alexander**

**Gender: female**

**Nationality: British**

**Skin tone: peachish**

**Hair color: short black**

**Eye color: bluish green**

**Personality Traits: dense, too trusting and kinda short tempered**

**Age: 15**

**Likes and dislikes: dislikes winter, magazine, chocolate,**  
**do nothing and noisy people. likes vanilla, summer, novels, music, training,**  
**and sea**

**Normal Clothing: a v neck white t shirt, 3/4 blue jeans, 3/4 blue jacket, and**  
**high top up converse shoe.**

**By deathbreath123**

**full name thomas petricheli**

**gender male**

**nationality italian**

**skin tone slightly tanned**

**hair color long brown and curly**  
**eye color brown**

**personality over confident egomainiac with a bad temper**  
**age 16**  
**like's sports(preferably basketball) and hanging out at the mall**  
**dislikes know it all's and being at school**  
**normal clothing green day t-shirt baggy blue jeans and nike basketball shoes**

**So that for now, I still need a snobby girl. Much appreciated for sending in for that and ignore below thingy I copy this from my gmail acc, so see ya. -Percabethfangirl**

- Show quoted text -


	6. SYOC Final Results

**Hey guys! This here is the final SYOC form sorry if I didn't pick yours I'm writing a story after this one so I don't mine if you send in one for that story. I speed up the process because I had 4 characters in here already.**

**By Shadowfax lord of horses**

F**ull name: Rosalind (Rosa) Osali**  
**Gender: female**  
**Nationality: Italian**  
**Skin tone: pale brown/olive**  
**Hair colour: chocolate brown, long, wavy**  
**Eye colour: dark purple**  
**Personality Traits: Rosalind can be pretty evil, she is very clever, and**  
**enjoys coming up with schemes to really annoy people. She doesn't really have**  
**any friends as she doesn't really like people, she enjoys making others feel**  
**bad, but she is not a snob. Her family is quite poor, and she is not a girly**  
**person,**  
**Age: 13**  
**Likes and dislikes: likes drawing, dislikes most things, not a people person,**  
**hates music and make up, hates girly people but she loves wildlife, and her**  
**hero is David Attenborough (if you don't know who he is Google him)**  
**Normal Clothing: jeans, hiking boots, trespass blue fleece, random t-shirt**  
**(normally one with wildlife on** it)**  
**

**By daughter-of-zeus**

**Full name: Sabire Elizabeth Andrews**

**Gender: FEMAle**

**Nationality: English**

**Skin tone: Normal. Not pale but not tanned either.**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde.**

**Eye color: Dark green**

**Personality Traits: She is shy, sweet, funny, sarcastic and honest. She hates**  
**to be at the centre of attention.**

**Age: 15**

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Likes: Reading, singing (her secret talent), fruit, hockey, fruit, blue.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, racism, mushrooms, make-up, pink, jewlerry, heights, dogs.**

**Normal Clothing: Jeans, a blue and green top with green converse.**

**By Iceheart2180**

**Full name: Alice Alexander**

**Gender: female**

**Nationality: British**

**Skin tone: peachish**

**Hair color: short black**

**Eye color: bluish green**

**Personality Traits: dense, too trusting and kinda short tempered**

**Age: 15**

**Likes and dislikes: dislikes winter, magazine, chocolate,**  
**do nothing and noisy people. likes vanilla, summer, novels, music, training,**  
**and sea**

**Normal Clothing: a v neck white t shirt, 3/4 blue jeans, 3/4 blue jacket, and**  
**high top up converse shoe.**

**By deathbreath123**

**full name thomas petricheli**

**gender male**

**nationality italian**

**skin tone slightly tanned**

**hair color long brown and curly**  
**eye color brown**

**personality over confident egomainiac with a bad temper**  
**age 16**  
**like's sports(preferably basketball) and hanging out at the mall**  
**dislikes know it all's and being at school**  
**normal clothing green day t-shirt baggy blue jeans and nike basketball shoes**

**Okay! This is the final forms for the SYOC it's close now. Now if any of you guys want your character to have relationships PM me Kay? Sooooooooooo See ya! - Percabethfangirl**


	7. New Friends,New Enemies

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time,I changed my name to due to my love of Greek gods and goddesses(and obviously, to PJO) okay now that I got that thing out of my system...on with the story!**

**Deliyan's Pov **

_Just to hear you sing_

_Baby, for you _

_I'll do anything_

_I planned a picnic on the moon_

_Just for me and you._

I woke up to Shane Harper's One Step Closer**[1]**, I slammed my clock off and practically stomp all the way to the bathroom, you could tell that I'm not a morning person. I saw Gabe had already went to who knows where. A piece of paper layer on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Del,_

_Hey, Del I'm at Annabeth's place be back at around 2:30!_

_From your incredibly handsome,charming,funny awesome brother, Percy._

I looked at the clock, 6:07. Percy better be early in time to pick me from school. I got ready with a white blouse some skinny jeans and a denim**[2] **jacket. I got my school bag and walked to school.

I step out of my door and got into the sidewalk. And I immediately almost got ran over by a bicycle?

" Hey Sab wait up!" I looked back and saw a girl with black hair and bluish green eyes and the idiot who made my books dropped has dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Sorry for running you over" The idiot whom ran over me helped me up. "I'm Sabire Elizabeth Andrews. You can call me Sab" Then this girl came panting out of no where.

"*pant* finally *pant* you *pant* slowed *pant* down *pant*" The girl said and slowly catch her breath. " Now that I can talk normally, I'm Alice Andrews."

"Cool,I'm Deliyan Kit Jackson you can call me Del." Wait," Sab said "Jackson? As in Percy Jackson?" Apparently they go to my school.

" Yes? He's my brother." I actually expected them to shoot me with questions like " Whats Percy's favorite colour" but no they just said cool.

We got to our lockers and Sab and Alice are my locker buddies, I was taking my books when suddenly this jerk came. He has long brown and curly hair with brown eyes and he is walking right to me.

" Oh shoot, that's Thomas Petrichelli. One of the jocks and the star player of our basketball team...and an egomaniac with a bad temper" And this guy is coming to me now...

"Hey girl mind after school you,me ice cream shop?" Thomas said, I just said "Thanks but no" I moved away from him but he still followed me. "Come on you know you want me in you pants" And he grabbed my butt which resulted in me giving him a punch in the face. I walked away from him. Sab and Alice catch up to me,

"That. Was. Awesome, nobody stick up to him like that, and by the way, whats your schedule "

_Deliyan schedule_

_7:00-8:00am Art_

_9:00-10:00am Gym _

_10:00am-11:00am English_

_11:00am-12:00pm History_

_12:00pm-12:45pm lunch_

_12:45-1:30pm Math_

_1:30pm-2:30pm Science_

_2:30-3:00 Music_

_Alice schedule_

_7:00-8:00am English_

_9:00-10:00am Gym _

_10:00am-11:00am Math_

_11:00am-12:00pm Music_

_12:00pm-12:45pm lunch_

_12:45-1:30pm History_

_1:30pm-2:30pm Science_

_2:30-3:00 Art_

_Sab schedule_

_7:00-8:00am History_

_9:00-10:00am Gym _

_10:00am-11:00am Science_

_11:00am-12:00pm Math_

_12:00pm-12:45pm lunch_

_12:45-1:30pm Art_

_1:30pm-2:30pm Science_

_2:30-3:00 Music_

_"_ Yay we have Gym together, Sab and Del have music,science. Etc" Alice said as we were walking, when suddenly this psycomaniac sprayed perfume at me which made me bumped into the queen of bitches. Drew Palmer.

"Er watch I- oh you're the man stealer you stole Nico from me!" I looked confused and anger mixed together. "What the fudge are you talking about?" Well I shouldn't have said that since she looked like a Barbie doll that just found out that Ken broke up with her. "Don't play dumb you bitch, Rosa saw my Nicky carrying you till senior level!" I saw a Italian girl with olive hair and dark purple eyes.

Then Barbie doll grabbed my hand and dug her nails in them, I winced at the pain and I was about to punch her in her fake face when a guy pulled me back.

"Drew stop it! Shes new so don't scare her.." I looked up and saw Brown hair and eyes that are so familiar. "What do you mean Nicky-Poo, she stole you away from me." Fake face said and I saw Nico...with his arm around my waist. I blushed, _wain't what! I never blush in front of a boy well except for Fabian... _

__I snapped back to reality when I was back at my locker and heard screaming in the background. Well at least Barbie face is screaming. I asked Nico" What happened?" Nico shrugged "Well you somehow space out and since I couldn't get you to walk I carried you"

I blushed again and Nico unfortunately saw it and smirked. " Well well developing a crush are we?" I just stuttered like an idiot. "N-No" _Way to go idiot. _"Oh really? " And Nico moved closer so our lips are a inch a part. I blushed for a third time to day!

Thankfully the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my books and ran to Gym " Why are you so red all of a sudden?"Sab said "Nothing!" Alice raised an eyebrow but I dragged them to gym. And sadly all I ever thought was Nico Freaking Di Angelo.

**[1] Great song should check it out! I do not own the song.**

**[2] My favorite jacket brand. Still do not own.**

**Okay! I am in the middle of reading the hunger games and I totally love it! I personally ship Katniss and Peeta but Katniss and Gale is a good couple too! And I ship Hermione and Draco. And so so so sorry for not updating. So mortal(I'm going to call my followers and readers mortals just so you know) make sure to R&R.**

**_And May the Odds be ever in you favour. _-  
**


	8. His Past

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while I was updating _Child of mysteries._ And so sorry, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO if I do Percabeth will get together in BOTL, neither do I own the cute puppy dog pic.**

**Deliyan's Pov**

I looked around as I walked on the cobblestone pavement, _looks_ _like everything here is dead. _I walked until a big gate, _Di Angelo Mansion. _I pressed the intercom and this voice talked.

"What is it you want?" I glared at the thing."I'm the one who called earlier." Ah yes please come in." Then the gate suddenly opened. I walked inside, and found one part of the huge garden covered with flowers and this huge pomegranate tree. My stomach grumbled, _I'm going to pick one later._

_I gotten on to and knocked onto the_ black doors, I walked into and this guy came out of no where and said " Excuse me" I screamed and turned around the guy looked irritated.

"I'll appreciate that you don't shout, I'm Javen the butler of this house. And mr Di Angelo is at his study please don't disturb him." The guy left and I just huffed and walked up the stairs.

I walked into the room _please be his room please be his room, _I looked inside andswitch black walls and black flooring. I sighed and grabbed the stack of homewor and place it on the table. I looked around and saw a bathroom with a shower being turned on. _Probably in the shower,_ I saw a drawer filled with golden things. I pulled out and saw some awards.

_Best 2-person band_

_Best newcomer for music_

_Best actor_

_Best actress_

That caught my eye, _best actress? _I put all the awards and looked at a photo, it showed Nico with a girl about two years older than him, I held the picture and studied it. Nico actually looked happy,_ I want to see this side of him._

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out stepped was Nico...in only a towel. I blushed, _Nico has a fricken six pack and looks hot._ Nico was shocked but then angry when he saw what I was holding. "Put it down." He growled and I immediatly put it down.

He grabbed a bunch of clothes and went inside the bathroom and a few minutes later he came out fully clothed.

"What are you doing here?" I said something like "Erm...er" Nico looked irritated then I finally said "I'm here to give you your homework" He looked at the stacks of paper and sighed. " I hate math" I didn't looked surprise_ everybody hates math. _

"I could help you" I slapped my hand on my mouth,_ why did I say that! The sooner I can go home the better. _"Fine since I'm not going to finish my work anytime soon" He grabbed my hand and made me sit. He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Erm...Okay..." I grabbed a pencil and begin to help him.

_Few hours later_

I massage my hand,_ who knew writing could be such a pain literally. _I looked at the clock 5:04, I looked Nico, he was staring at the photo. I have to ask him this, " Who's the girl in the photo?"

Nico looked at me then looked at the photo them me. "Why do I have to tell you?" I said annoyingly " because I helped you with your homework, it's a fair trade" he sighed,"fine"

He took a deep breathe "That girl in the photo was my sister, Bianca Di Angelo. That photo was taken 2 years ago before...she died." I looked at him, he was close to tears. "When I was fourteen, music was my life and Bianca's. We were a hit band, I would play she would sing because of that we were famous that means a lot girls/guys would want to date us. I, during that time dated a girl named Kathy Failey, I loved her like hell and I thought she love me too but it was all a façade she only love my fame and money. Bianca wanted to tell me it was our band anniversary but I was on my date with Kathy and then Bianca found out Kathy was cheating on me but by the time she gotten there she was already dead by a car accident."

He took a breath " Eversince my career went downhill as I took drugs and etc, I promised myself I wouldn't love anyone again." I saw tears slipping down Nico's face, I hugged him without knowing it. The rooftop replayed in my mind.

"Nico lunch is ready!" A lady came out and immediatly she smelt like daisies and roses she raised an eyebrow at me. "Nico who is this? Your girlfriend?" I blushed but Nico said nonchately "she came to help on my math work"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm Persephone Di Angelo" So you're Nico's mom?" Nico froze and hardened his look. "No I'm Nico's step-mom" She said cheerfully, I looked at Nico. He glared Persephone, but she ignored it.

"How about you join us for dinner?" I widened my eyes but Persephone doesn't take no for an answer. The next thing I knew I was sitting across Nico with Persephone and Nico's dad, Hades**[1] **I was looking at my dish.

_Pomegranate soup with pomegranate cooked seeds on pomegranate sauce on chicken with pomegranate juice. _

Looking at this thing just made me want to barf, this family eats pomegranate every time? The only thing that's edible here is the chicken, I looked at Persephone she was munching while looking at gardening guides, Hades on the other hand looked like he doesn't care what he eats, Nico on the other hand just eats the chicken. He looked up and mouthed,_ Persephone's a vegetarian and she's making us eat pomegranate every single meal!._ I chuckled and this dog came and looks at me.

"That's our pet dog, Bones." Persephone looked at the dog and continue on her meal, I had an idea I took my plate and gave it to Bones and he ate it in one gulp. I chuckled, "I finished my meal, my brother should be finding me by now. I excused myself, grabbed my bag and head to the door.

My vision suddenly got blurred, I looked at the Di Angeo's they looked at me and Persephone looked at me worriedly, I fell down and everything went black.

** [1] I'm making Hades, Zeus and Poseidon not siblings so it fits the story.**

**Bones's Pic is in my profile**

**Okay another chapter done! I'm again completely sorry for not updating you can blame my brain for having writer's blog again so sorry for not updating, I'll be updating when I finished writing _The Child Of Mysteries. _So I'll see you!**

**_And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour _**


	9. Free At Last

**Hey mortals! Happy Chinese new year and Valentines Day to all of ya... Well? What are you doing here? Scroll down so you can read the story!**

**I do not own PJOatO if I do Percabeth will happen in BOTL, I do not own Jetlag by The Simple Plan and Never Grow Up By Taylor Swift**

**Deliyan's Pov**

I woke up to black ceiling and I sat upright, I rubbed my eyes and saw Nico with a wet blanket in his hand. I shook but he still slept, I this time shouted at his ear.

"**WAKE THE FUDGE UP****!" **Nico eyes shot up and punch my nose in the process, I fell to the bed while holding my nose, Nico rubbed his eyes and glare at me. I glare at him too.

I rolled my eyes until I thought about something, " Hey why do you have that wet cloth in you hand?" Nico looked at it and turned around, blushing. "I-I couldn't let somebody in my house get sick! What will the people think." I rolled my eyes, I gulped and thought _w-well it's time to press my luck._

"Could you sing a song for me?" I said as I squeezed my eyes shut, Nico asked. " And why should I?" I rolled my eyes "because I'm the one in bed!" Nico glared at me but sighed in annoyance and run through his hair angrily. "Fine." He grabbed a guitar and played

**_What time is it where you are?_**  
**_I miss you more than anything_**  
**_Back at home you feel so far_**  
**_Waitin' for the phone to ring_**  
**_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_**  
**_I don't even wanna be in this town_**  
**_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_**

**_You say good morning_**  
**_When it's midnight_**  
**_Going out of my head_**  
**_Alone in this bed_**  
**_I wake up to your sunset_**  
**_And it's driving me mad_**  
**_I miss you so bad_**  
**_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**

I raised an eyebrow, _my favorite song. I thought as I san_

_*Nico- Bold italic Deliyan- italics together- italic underline_

_What time is it where you are?_  
**_Five more days and I'll be home_**  
_I keep your picture in my car_  
**_I hate the thought of you alone_**  
_I've been keepin' busy all the time_  
_Just to try to keep you off my mind_  
_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

**_You say good morning_**  
**_When it's midnight_**  
_Going out of my head_  
_Alone in this bed_  
**_I wake up to your sunset_**  
**_And it's drivin' me mad_**

**_I miss you so bad_**  
**_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Is so jet lagged_**

_I miss you so bad [x5]_  
**_I wanna share your horizon_**  
_I miss you so bad_  
**_And see the same sunrising_**  
_I miss you so bad_  
_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

_You say good morning_  
_When it's midnight_  
_Going out of my head_  
_Alone in this bed_  
**_I wake up to your sunset_**  
_And it's drivin' me mad_  
**_I miss when you say good morning_**  
**_But it's midnight_**  
**_Going out of my head_**  
**_Alone in this bed_**  
**_I wake up to your sunset_**  
**_And it's drivin' me mad_**  
**_I miss you so bad_**  
**_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_**  
**_Is so jetlagged_**  
**_Is so jetlagged_**

" You sing?" Nico asked with a look of shock, I nodded "Only a little." Nico shrug, "Still" somebody cleared his/her throat, I looked around Hades was clapping while Persphone squealing.

"Looks like we found our new band!" Persephone squealed. I looked at Nico as his hands changes to fists. "How about you form a band with Nico?" Hades said basically with dollar signs in his eyes. "And finally I'll be better than my two idiot brothers!" Persephone rolled her eyes then smiled at me. "Maybe you're as good as Bianca Di Angelo maybe even better."

By then Nico had enough, "Deliyan Kit Jackson is not better then my sister!" Nico pushed a side every one and ran out of the door. "Nico!" I followed Nico with Persephone and Hadego allying behind me.

I ran to the garden and saw a person at the brighter side of the garden. "They thought that they can replace you,never!" Nico said with tears in his eyes. I walked closer and I saw a writing on the stone.

"_Here lies Bianca Di Angelo, the angel of the Di Angelo's. May she rest in peace." _I was looking and I didn't notice him talking "-Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up." I looked at him and sat beside him. "What?" Nico said without looking at me "I said Bianca'a used to sing to me as a lullaby." Nico eyes were filled with tears and covered his face with his hands.

_"Your little hands wrapped around finger _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that"_

By now Nico's hand and was away from his face and looked at me.

_"Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't _

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school. _

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up."_

Nico looked distance, "Bianca alway says don't try to grow up fast, you're going to regret it." I patted his back, I smiled and took my bag and went home on the cobblestone path.

I got home and saw Gabe with th police, Percy look like he wanted to punch him. "And you fucking abuse my sister. Go die in a hole Gabe." Percy turned around and saw me. "Deliyan!" He came and hugged me "I'm soo sorry...it just... And he." Percy face was filled with pain and his face was filled with tears.

"Excuse me are you Deliyan Kit Jackson?" I looked to the police cop who was talking to me. "Yes?" The police man continued his words. "We seem to found out your step-dad abusing ways through your brother's camera. He played it and it showed Gabe abusing me, the police stopped the video.

Gabe got free of the police man and he attacked me on the throat. "You little slut! If I'm down you going down with me!" He squeezed my throat even harder as I felt the air was rushing out. But Percy punched Gabe in the stomach, I coughed to regain my air.

Suddenly, Sab and Alice came. "Del!" They both called out. "oh my gods you got us worried!" They both noticed Percy and their eyes widened, they both waved to Percy and turned to me. "Call you later." And they both dashed off. I shook my head, they didn't notice me here with the police?

"So since your parent less, you have to tell me your guardian unless you will go to the orphanage." I paled until I thought of my dad, Poseidon. I looked at Percy and he froze but he nodded. "My dad is alive." He nodded and said "Your brother need to sign the paper work first. " Percy looked at me and went to the I thought of something.

_I-I-I'm f-free? _I thought suddenly I feel so light and then everything went black.

**Hey so Deliyan has been faining a lot lately. The sentence before this is a reference to a book called_ A Child Called It._** **I personally put it on top of my top 10 but warning do not read it if you very easily cry. So that's all I want to say so peace out mortals!**


	10. Daddy?

**Hey mortals! It's me! Now I started a new story Assassins Don't Fall In Love,Right? and it's terrible but I appreciate if you check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO if I do, I already have 2 kids one boy and one girl with brown hair and sea-green eyes and having a son of Hades as my husband and I do not own Good Time By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson**

**Third person Pov**

_Three year old Deliyan Jackson was playing with a small little mermaid doll with_ six_ year old Percy were playing tea party, although little Percy was grumbling._

_"Now Oceania you sit here and drink with Purrcy**[1]**." Deliyan giggled at that, Percy just grumbled more. "Stop calling me that". The day was sunny and cheery with the two siblings, playing together in the underwater decorated mansion. You see their father is Drake"Poseidon"Jackson, the famous aquarium owner/water park builder. _

_But even the sunniest days will turn dark, Deliyan saw through the small space of the half-opened door, saw her 'favourite' grand pa Jenkins, "Sally! Sally Jenkins where are you?" the kitchen door opened to reveal Poseidon and his wife, Sally._

_Harold's face filled red with fury and rage, "how many times I got to tell you? Don't see this man again! You've been missing for seven years." Harold turned to me and looked me in the eye, he walked over to me and opened the door, to reveal more fury and rage." Y-Y-You had a C-Child without me knowing? Moreover, two!" _

_You see Harold never met the JAcksons before and never knew because he hated Poseidon with all his life. "Thats it Sally!" He yelled before gripping me by the hair and Percy but his hand, and getting Sally but the hand too. "From now on, you stupid water freak. You will never see your children and wife again!" Harold yelled before pushing me through the door. "No! Oceania is still inside." the three year old yelled but her words fell on deaf ears as Harold closed the door but not before, Deliyan get a soft sentence from him._

_"Deliyan,Sally,Percy..." before the door slamed shut and darkness soon prevailed.  
_  
**Deliyan Pov**

_I shot opened my eyes,_ _the last time before I saw my daddy. _I looked around my room and saw that the wallpaper was covered in baby-blue colour, with pink and white seashells covering all over the place my bed was filled with water.

"Oh god Del!" I looked right and saw Sab and Alice looking at me worriedly. Sab shaked me until I became way dizzy. "Del! DO you know how worried we've been?!" I pulled her hands away from mine, "I would answered that if I wasn't shaken to death!" I looked at the clock,"hey aren't you guys suppose to be at school."

Sab grinned, "the best part in the visit is, we get to stay with you this big mansion!" My eyes widened, then I squealed! Percy appeared in the doorway and took a big look around the room. He pouted, "why did dad gave you a bigger room then I am." Then a voice talked behind him.

"Because I miss my little girl." I looked behind Percy shoulder and saw my...daddy. Tears brimmed my eyes, "daddy?" Poseidon spread out his arms and I immediatly ran into them. He smoothed my hair,"Deliyan I'm sorry for not being a good father and I heard that a horrible excuse of a step-dad. I promised my little mermaid that he will never see daylight again."

He hugged me all over again,and Percy sobbed "gwuess I go sit in cowner now." I chuckled and motioned Percy to come here, he came to us and hugged us. Alice coughed, "I love this all family bonding but there's someone at the door." She pointed to the door and I saw Nico at the doorsteps. I tilted my head slightly to the left, _what's he doing here? I thought he was still mourning about his sister death. _

I got out of my room and went down the stairs,opened the door and revealed a slightly pink Nico Di Angelo. He said while stuttering, "I...I...Got...a-a...b..bouquet...o..of...your.. favourite...flowers...f..for-" I couldn't hear the last part, "What did you say?"

Nico got pinkier by the second,"I said, t..that I got a bouquet of your favourite flowers for you." And by then Nico was as red as a tomatoe,and then he held out a vase of freshly picked Hyacinths. My eyes widened as I got the reality of what was going on,"T-Thanks, would you like to come inside." By then Sab and Alice,came down and looked at Nico then to me then to the beautiful purple hyacinths. They had a sneeky grin,_ oh oh_ and then Sab said.

"Hey Deliyan I heard you were working on a deut song, and you just met your dad. HOw about singing it?" I shot a looked of confusion, "I don't have a partner" I said and they pointed to Nico who was looking at the house, I looked at them qith horror I mouthed _no no no no no no no singing with him!_ They glared at me and Alice pulled me while Sab pulled Nico and Nico was struggling but Sab is strong for a girl.

THey pulled Nico and me to the music room, and they demanded. "Now sing." I looked at Nico who was blacking out but I hit his hand. He returned to normal and glared at me. "It's now or never" I said as I put the vase on the Ivory piano. I played on the piano and Nico opened his mouth.

**Nico=Bold **Deliyan=Italic Together=underline

**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
**Cuz it's always a good time.**

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
**We don't even have to try**  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
**It's always a good time**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

**Good morning and good night**  
_I wake up at twilight_  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
**It's always a good time**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
**It's always a good time**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Doesn't matter when**  
**It's always a good time then**  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when,**  
**It's always a good time then**

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
_It's always a good time_  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

We were so into the song that I didn't notice my dad and PErcy came into the room. They all clapped for us,I had a smile on my face but Nico seemed troubled. I looked at hime but he forced a smile at me. He eyes suddenly didn't become so sad and depressed but just a normal sixteen year old boy. But his eyes were softer than anything I could imagine, his emerald eyes bore into mine. Percy coughed.

"Nico aren't you suppose to be home now?" He asked while Nico tore his eye contact from me and looked at the clock. "Wha? Oh yea." He got up from te piano seat and went to the doors while I see him out.

When we were out, I asked him. "Hey you okay? You seemed distant." I smiled worriedly at him but he never talked.

**Nico's POV (Finally!)**

I hate love, you know why? I loved Bianca so much but a drunkerd took her away from me. And that girl who I don't want to say her name. But now, everything I felt about it just faded away and just came something positive when I looked at Deliyan Jackson. She just looked so pretty,no, _beautiful. _Her jet-black hair layed tied in a ponytail, her beautiful sea-green eyes. with a heart-shaped face and lucious lips that I almost, _almost, _feel like smashing my lips agaisnt them.

"Nico?" I snapped into reality with Deliyan's hand in front of my face."WHat you want and stop flying that hand in front of me." She glared at me and brought her hand back. "Thanks for seeing me out." I thanked her. "NO problem." She said as I got out of her porch and she went into her house.

As I went back home I though long and hard about something.

**Third Person POV**

Deliyan laid on the door as she sighed dreamily. "I see another crush has come hm?" Percy said as Deliyan looked at him weirdly. "What? No!" Percy chuckled and said. "Sure, what keeps you asleep" He said as he went into the kitchen, ever since he said that. I thought long and hard about something.

**Nico Di Angelo/Deliyan Kit Jackson POV  
**  
Am I falling in love again?

**[1] A little joke between me and my 4 year old cousin, he was learning to read and he stumbled upon my TLO and he started to read it, a few hours later he asked me what this is and I told him but he told me. "But Jessica...it's Purrcy." Man I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt. I love Jarrod.**

**Okay! I'm done, again I'm sorry for not updating that much, my B-day is coming tomorrow and...well, since this thing would not be up until tomorrow so...happy birthday to me? Anyway I appreciate if you favourite/review my story, every review counts, well except for flames. So R&R mortals!**

_**-Jessica**_


	11. The Dream

**Hey mortals! It't me, now I'm having a really HIGH fever like 40 degrees so I won't be updating that much. So on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own PJO or I will have a certain son of Hades as my husband/boyfriend.**

**Deliyan Pov**

_I was_ _standing on sand near the ocean, until I felt a pair of strong hands around me. "Beautiful, just like you." I turn around and instantly I met with emerald eyes. Nico..." I said as he lean in. I lost myself in the dream, his lips were an inch apart from me._

**MEEP! MEEP!**

I shot awake, I looked around and I saw Sab and Alice looking at me. "What?" I asked them, they looked at me while holding back thier laughter. "You were talking about Nico Di Angelo all the time. About how his hair is cute, his eyes are just you could swim in them abd how he is good-looking and handsome." Alice said while eyeing me.

"I-I was?" The two nodded. I blushed crimson, "Maybe I have a little crush on him?" I said. Sab looked at me funnily and then she said "I don't think it's like I think it's-" after that she made a heart shape with her fingers. I blushed dark red, "Okay maybe but whatever we have to go to school.

Sab and Alice groan and went to their rooms to change. I picked myself up, and went to my bathroom. While I was brushing my teeth, I was thinking why did I had that dream. I mean I know I had already know I like him but not love. I thought as I spit out all the tooth paste,

I walked downstairs, and saw Sab and Alice on the table watching Spongebob Squarepants. I chuckled, they both looked at me annoyed. "Well,it's not everyday you can sit down and watch cartoons.' And with a huff, they watched their cartoon. "Come on, we are going to be late for school."

They just waved me off, I sighed and start going to school on foot. I was walking until I was tapped on the shoulder by someone behind me. I turned around and met emerald eyes. I shrieked, "What the hell?!" Nico chuckled, I glared at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you suppose to go on the cobblestone path where people don't go there usually because you're-" I stopped mid-sentence. Nico raised an eyebrow, "anti-social?"

I said nothing as I walked to school but Nico followed me. "I'm not anti-social just don't like being around people." I raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're anti social, I mean every single time you're around me. You're like a-"

I stopped as my phone rang, I picked my phone.

But I instantly dropped it as I ran and ran. With tears in my eyes I ran from the neighborhood, place and, even though this made my heart break.

Away from Nico

**Hey sorry for making this super short, school is being hard on me. With AP math and all (yes I'm a geek and I love it), and my uncle in the hospital but good thing his now I'll just disappear frthe the story and bye!**

**PS: Check out my story _Assasins Don't Fell In Love, Right? _It's still Nico/OC but a little Percabeth.**


	12. M-Mummy?

**Hey mortals! Sorry I've never been updating that much, Typing yes but not updating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe PJO, If I do, I'll have a son if Hades as my husband/boyfriend.I also do not own Rue's lullaby by Suzanne Collins**

**Deliyan Pov**

I ran as fast to the building and saw my mom laying peacefully in the coffin. I got to my knees as I saw her, Percy came near to me and pulled me into a hug. "W-Why?" I said as I felt tears streaming down my face, "Mom found out Gabe went to jail and the hitting about you so she wanted to come see you as soon as possible but she got hit by a drunk driver on the way and she died on the spot."

After Percy told me what happened, I immediatly cried even more while screaming, "Mom! Y-you c-can't die on me! You promised me you'll protect me even after you left me!" I looked up at Percy's face who was wet of tears because of me and mom

**3rd Person Pov**

Deliyan was struggling in her brother's arms while screaming and screaming. Unknowingly, Nico Di Angelo followed her all the way to the building. Nico found Deliyan but Percy saw him and waved him off, Nico looked at the coffin and all of the sudden memories of his mom and sister death came flooding in.

**Nico's Pov 12 years ago**

_I looked at my mom picture above the wooden box, I asked Bianca. "Bwanca? Why is mummy in the box?" Bianca turned around and looked at me with tear-stained face/tear filled eyes but she nevertheless smiled at me._

_"Well mummy is sleeping, and she is taken away to a place where good people go." But I understood everything, I maybe four but I'm not stupid. "Did mummy went to heaven?" _

_Bianca did not answer but just stare at me, "Mommy did went to heaven." I clenched my fist, "I want my mommy." I whispered "Nico..." Bianca said but I cut her off. "I want my mommy!" I screamed._

**_Flashfoward 10 years later_**

_I was dressed in my leather jacket with black shirt and some jeans, with a rose in my hand. I should be going to Kathy Failey, the girl of my dreams. Instead I'm shouting at Bianca, " But Kathy is not cheating on me!" I screamed at her, "Well she is!" She screamed back._

_"Bianca Di Angelo, I am going to that date whether you like it or not!" And I slammed the ebony wooden door in her face without knowing that will be the last thing I will say to her_

_I reached the restaurant, and the image made my heart break. "Kathy Anne Failey!" I shouted, she turned around and saw me. She smirked and kissed the guy in the neck. I started crying and ran away from them._

_All of a sudden my cellphone rang and everything went to a stop, I dropped my phone and I ran to the scene._

**_Few days_**_ later_

_I looked at Bianca's body and I silently cried. I ran away from the funeral._

**Present Time**

_A drunkard took my mom and Bianca away from me. I swear that I'll protect Deliyan at all cost. _

I walked to Deliyan, despite her brother's glares. "Deliyan?" She looked at me, with misty eyes. "Nico!" She let go of her brother and grabbed onto me. I smoothed her hair while she cried my shirt.

I brought her to the mansion despite her brother's protest. I laid her onto her bed, I was about to go until she pulled my hand. "Stay with me." I blushed "What happens if your brother and father ges the wrong idea?"

She raised an eyebrow" They can stick with it, please. I need a shoulder to cry on, besides you know me better then anyone." I sighed, and laid in bed with her. "Now I know how it feels." I gave her a confused look, "I confronted you about your sisters death without knowing the pain. The pain about having someone you love taken from you."

I could see she want to sleep but she cant because she has too much pain so I decided to sing to her one of the lullabies Bianca sang to me.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you. _

By then Deliyan eyelids dropped down.

_Here is the place where I love you. _  
_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you.[1]_

I whispered the last sentence to her, I looked at her sleeping face. She...looks nothing like Kathy, Kathy looks slutty and snooty. While Deliyan just looks breath-taking. Percy bang through the door, but Deliyan's a heavy sleeper.

He looked at me, horrified and looked at Deliyan then at me. He sighed a sigh of relief, I expected him to yell at me but he just kissed Deliyan's forehead. And dragged me to the door, he carefully closed the door quietly. Then he hit me in the back of my head, "What was that for?" I told him while glaring.

"Look I know you have a major crush on my sister but that doesn't fricken mean you can go waltzing in that building and sweep her of her feet, literally." I shrugged, but quickly blushed when I realize what he just said.

"I-I don't like Del." I blushed furiously. Percy's glaring face turned into a smirking and knew-it-all face. "1. You're stuttering like me when I'm in front of Annabeth. 2. You called her nickname which you NEVER ever done. 3. You're blushing like a maniac."

I responded with a glare, "whatever. I'm going home." I said, while Percy while chuckling like crazy. I headed straight for the door and walked on the cobblestone path.

When I got home, I had Bones licking at my feet. I held him to my shoulder length, I got to Persephone's and my dad's room and set him down quietly. He went through the dog hole that was installed for him.

I went to my room, not bothering to change. Laid down flat on my bed, as I felt drowsy. I had the weirdest dream ever.

_I was in a white void and I see several small kids surrounding a small little was reading a book to them, she was wearing a tiara with wings and an angel like costume. _

_"And then, the tiger got hold of the mouse deer through the trap!" The girl read as she looked up. She smiled at me, and it hit me like pie. "Okay kids it's time to go home!" The kids get their schoolbag which I swore was not there._

_After the kids clear, I ran to hug her. "B-Bianca!" She smoothed my hair like she did when she was still alive." Hey Nico, my, you are growing bigger. Just wish I could see you grow bigger." Her face started to go sad._

_I smiled while saying this, "I can stay here with you, I'll help you read the books to the children or clean up the place or or." But Bianca cut me off,"That will be good, you just have to say goodbye to some people and then you're off." I smiled, I just have to say goodbye to Percy, Persephone, dad and..." _

_My smile faded, I'll have to say goodbye to Deliyan. Bianca saw my smile fading, "I knew it, it's about that girl right?" I nodded, "I made a promise to myself. That I will protect her at all cost, a drunkard took you and mom away form me. Now a drunkard took away her mother. I won't let her be like me."_

_Bianca smiled, "My brother finally grown up." She rubbed my head, making my brown hair messy. Suddenly we both heard a ding, "I have to go." Bianca said, I grabbed her hand,"No! Stay with me longer!" She began fading away. "No! Bianca! Biancaa...!"_

"Bianca!" I sat upright, rubbed my eyes as the sun started to blind me. I got up got on some clothes, took my school bag and walked to school. I waited at Deliyan's house, but Percy said that she already left. Although he looked a bit nervous, I let it slide.

As I got to school, I saw Deliyan wearing a hoodie and very long jeans. She dropped her books and I quickly picked them up for her. As I accidentally touched her hand, she winced in pain. "Thanks Nico."

Thats all she said? That's pretty quiet for her. As she got to her locker, I got a glimpse of her arms and hands. And one look took all it need to make my heart shatter into a million pieces.

All over her hands and arms were deep red cuts.

**[1] This song is a reference to a book that is in my top 10 favorites if you could guess the book, I'll give you a virtual cookie and pie! Oh and a shout out**

**Omg, 1,728. I think I went a little overboard. Again sorry for uploading really late, with school newspaper and camp. Again so sorry, do see you when I'll see you mortals!**


	13. Finally, it happened!

**Hey mortals back with another chapter! I want to give a shoutout to _NiX_ Readaholic17, who gave me such a wondeful review. And don't worry. Okay Story Time!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO and On My Mind by Cody Simpson.**

**Nico Pov**

I touched Del's hand, she winced in pain."D-Del? What happened?" She refused to speak, and instead cover her hand with her sleave. I looked at her with sad looks. I wondered who did this, and suddenly my hands become fists as I went to the 3rd floor of the school.

**3rd floor **

I went to Percy's locker and found him just casually talking to his friends with Annabeth beside him,the more I look at him the angrer I get. I went over him,he saw me and he froze. He tried to run but my hands collided with his face first. "Why is your sister's hands are in cuts!" He wanted to say something but he paused and refused. By now a crowd had formed,and a teacher had came but I gave him my famouse death glares.m

Well I think it worked because he looked frightened and started running. I was about to pull back when a pair of dainty hands pulled me off of me. " Let me go!" I said as I struggled but I stopped when I heard a voice screaming. "Nico stop!"

I looked at Percy then at the girl who was helping him up. _Deliyan. _For the first time ever, she really glared at me. I mean the glare that could kill you if looks could kill. "You really want to know the reason Nico?" She screamed,

" I cut myself! Not Percy not anybody else. Because of my mom's death, I want nobody to bother me. Everything feels small!" She said, then she whispered. "Just stay away from me Nico." Deliyan had eyes tears in her eyes, my hands relaxed. "Deliyan..."

"Just stay away from me Nico!" She screamed and ran away from me. Percy glared at me, "I didn't tell you because it will hurt Deliyan." He rubbed his mouth and walked away.

I rolled up into a ball, _Ipromised that I will protect Deliyan but she's hurt in the process of it. _I remembered my dream from Bianca, I feel a few tears on my cheek. I let out a humorless chuckle. _First Time I cried because of a girl since Bianca. _Then I felt angry and sad, _I don't want Deliyan to be like me. _I suddenly found new determination, I smiled and went home.

**Deliyan's Pov**

I let my tears soaked in my pillow, as I looked at a photo of me and my mom when I was little after Grandpa Jenkins took me away from dad.

I thought about what happened with Nico, I cried even more. I look at a razor on my bed side table, I reached for it and drew a thin line on my wrist. It felt so good, I was about to do another until pebbles came throwing at my window.

I groaned, and went to my window and saw Nico with a guitar. "What do you want Nico? As you can see, I'm not in a mood to see you now." I said with a frown, "Deliyan, give me four minutes and I'll explain everything." I Raised an eyebrow, "Four minutes." He grinned, something I never seen him do before.

He started strumming his guitar before it began at a normal beat.

_I'm sleeping through the day_  
_I'm trying not to fade_  
_But every single night, I've just been lying awake_  
_'Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_  
_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget_  
_'Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_  
_I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes?_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to be best, I want to be worst_  
_I want to be the gravity in your universe_  
_And I, I want to be there to help you fly_  
_I'll help you fly, girl_

_Oh, the longer that I wait, the more that I'm afraid_  
_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_  
_'Cause I, I finally realized_  
_That I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes?_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

_Girl, I can't live without you_  
_I can't think straight without you, no_  
_So tell me what should I do_  
_If I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

_I gotta know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes?_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

_You're on my mind_  
_You're on my mind all day and night, oh_  
_'Cause you are on my mind_

My eyes looked dashingly at Nico. "Deliyan Kit Jackson, I loved you ever since you fainted at my house. I loved how your hair flows through the wind, your eyes sparkle in music class your voice like an angel. Will You Be My Girlfriend?"

I was speechless but slowly nodded, as I climbed down the tree and see Nico. Both of us smiled.

He smiled and leaned in and I leaned until our lips met. He licked my bottom lips, begging for entrance. I granted him and he explored my mouth. We let to for air, both of us was smiling like nothing even cares.

Nico looks at my hands, "come on, let's get that hand fixed."

And that was what made my happily ever happy, at least for now...

**Okay! Now thus is not the last chapter, so watch out for the next one! R&R **

**I 3 mortals**


	14. Who Did What Now!

**Hey mortals back with another chapter! Now I'm sorry I didn't update lately because recently my crush told my BFF that he likes her and they started dating. So yaaaa It had a huge impact on me but don't worry, I will still continue writing. It's my fricken life! Anywhere, enough of my sad life. Time to go to the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Starships by Nicki Minaj, Count On Me By Big Time Rush Ft Jordin Sparks.**

**Deliyan's Pov**

I walked hand in hand with Nico and he smiled but I stopped when there was a poster for the talent show. I looked at it with awe, I was about to ask Nico but instantly stopped when I knew it reminded him of Bianca. I cringed at the thought of him crying, again. I catch up to Nico but with a dissapointed look on my face.

"You want me and you to join the Talent competition." MY lips drew a thin line, he put his hands on my back. "B-But Nico, you're going to remember B-" I stopped mid-sentence, when Thomas Petrichelli with his group of Jocks**[1], **he walked to me and got real close to me. And well, too much for Nico's liking. "Hey babe." He smirked, I glared at him. " Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth. I was about to punch him when Nico got between me and Thomas, "stop it Thomas, she doesn't like it so stop."

Nico said with this kind of deadly fire in his eyes when he is angry. Thomas had a flash of fear in his eyes but it disspeared quickly he looked at the poster of the competition. He smirked, "Okay fine, that competition. If you win the Talent Competition, I leave sweetheart here alone. But if I win-" Thomas smirked even wider."-I get her virginity." My face paled and Nico's one paled too but it quickly come in colour as he put his hand in it.

"Deal." Thomas smirked and turned to me, "Better have a sexy outfit to seduce me sweetheart." And he walked away. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands. "Sorry Del." I looked up and saw Nico sitting next to me. I smiled," I dont need to worry, you're the member of the best of a two man band in LA." Althought Nico smiled a flash of worry spread his face.

I sighed, Nico hid his hurt by kissing me on the temples. He's sweet kisses trail down my head on to my neck. I let out a soft moan, _well good thing nobody is here in the hallway since I managed to convince Nico to come an hour earlier to study for that big history test. _The bell rang and it flooded with students, Nico missed my neck and he fell on the floor, face first.

I chuckled, "bye Nico." And I went to Math.

**In Math **

Sab and Alice was standing at my seat, "Hey guys, what do you want?" Sab and Alice yelled " Why didn't you tell us you and Nico were dating." I looked at them shocked "how did you know?" They raised their eyebrows "Do you think no one was looking at you when Nico was kissing your neck?" I blushed,"Does anybody else knows?" They shook their heads.

I chuckled, "make sure you don't tell anybody." They zipped their mouth. Suddenly Miss Dawson came and started to drown is the formula of Em2.

**After maths**

Alice and Sab yelled, "He did what now?" I sighed, "Nico had a bet with Thomas that if Thomas wins, he will get my virginity." We mentally slapped our selves. "Well,Nico is stubborn..." I said and trailed off. And a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

I giggled,"a burglar?" Nico's hand stiffen, "where?" I turned around,and saw Nico turning around. I sighed, "Stop being so protective and let's go sign up." I turned to Alice and Sab, "I call you both later?" they both nodded and went home.

**At the sign up booth**

Nico was towering me behind while giving death glares to all the boys that looked at me. I sighed again, and pulled Nico to the booth. "Why don't you stop being all protective and sit at the chairs in front. I pushed Nico to the chairs and sat him down and went to the desk.

When I was queuing for a spot, this girl came all of a sudden and cut infront of me. I tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me but I was here first." The girl turned around and my eyes widened. "Drew Tanaka?" She smiled, "Awwwwww whittle Deliyan wants to take part in the whittle competiton." Then she pointed her medicated finger at me, "Well fat chance, cause I have the best partner as a singer ever." I raised an eyebrow and Thomas came in.

I dropped my mouth, "Er Nico...Nico!" A second later, Nico came rushing in and later growling like a mad dog who hadnt gotten his favorite barbecued rib cage. "Thomas...Drew..." Drew smirked, "Ohh little Nicky, once your little partner loses the competition, you will go back to me right." Nico didn't have time to answer because of that I slapped Drew right in her face. "Get out of here before I fucking slap where your eyes wouldn't see your fake image on your fake mirror." I growled, and they ran off.

Nico rubbed my back, he kissed my temple and my anger suddenly diminished. "Cme on let's sign up for the competition." he grabbed my hand and went to the desk.

**At the competition**

The emcee took the mic and said with his booming voice, "first up, Thomas and Drew!" Drew came up with this slutty outfit with Thomas, who did not look that bad I have to admit. Drew took the mic and sang,

_Drew italics_ **Thomas bold**

_Let's go get away _  
_They say, what they gonna say? _  
_Have a drink, clink, found the bud light _  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
**The patron own, let's go get it on **  
**The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone **  
**Is it two, three? Leave a good tip **  
**I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits **

_I'm on the floor, floor _  
_I love to dance _  
_So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand _  
_Get on the floor, floor _  
_Like it's your last chance _  
_If you want more, more _  
_Then here I am _

**Starships were meant to fly **  
**Hands up, and touch the sky **  
**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high **  
Let's do this one more time

**Starships were meant to fly **  
**Hands up, and touch the sky **  
**Let's do this one last time **  
Hands up...

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3) _

**Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that **  
**And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that **  
**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like **  
**Dance our life, there's no end in sight **  
**Twinkle, twinkle little star... **

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray _  
_Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay _  
_And if you're a G, you a G-G-G _  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki _

G**et on the floor, floor **  
**Like it's your last chance **  
**If you want more, more **  
**Then here I am **

**Starships were meant to fly **  
**Hands up, and touch the sky **  
**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high **  
**Let's do this one more time **

**Starships were meant to fly **  
**Hands up, and touch the sky **  
**Let's do this one last time **  
**Can't stop... **

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3) **

**Starships were meant to fly **  
**Hands up, and touch the sky **  
**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high **  
**Let's do this one more time **

**Starships were meant to fly **  
**Hands up, and touch the sky **  
**Let's do this one last time **  
**Can't stop... **

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x5)**

They both got out of the stage and smirked at me and Nico. And Thomas can sing, I admit but Drew sounds like a moose giving birth. "Next is Nico Di Angelo and Deliyan Jackson!" We both got to the stage and Nico froze, I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me. He played the guitar and I got the mic.

**Nico bold** _Deliyan italics_ together underline

_Now, I am about to give my heart so remember this one thing_  
_I have never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

**I heard love is dangerous**  
**Once you fall you're never getting up**  
**but the thought of you leaving ain't easy for me**

_Dont hurt me, desert me, make me sorry I ever counted on you_

]1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you

**I understand I have been here before, I finally found someone I finally could adore**

**But you failed my test but I have no one better so I wasn't the only one**

**But I am willing to put my trust in you**  
**baby you can put your trust in me just let me count to 3**

**You can count on me and your never gonna see numbers in my pocket**

**Any thing I'm doing girl I'd drop it**  
**I've got you because you are the one**  
**I'm giving my heart to**

By now some people started whispering, "That's a member of the long forgotten band Connect 2"

But I gotta be the only one  
1234 to 5 (yeah)  
I'm counting in you (oh)  
1234 to 5 (why would I want to do that)  
1234 to 5 baby I'm counting on you  
1234 to 5

_I'm about to give my heart so remember this one thing_  
_I have never been in love before so you gotta make this easy on me_

The crowd was silent,they erupted in applause. I looked to the right and saw Drew and Thomas with their eyes widened and their mouth wide open. I smirked, I looked at Nico and he looked as if he's sister was alive again. We both got off the sbackstage at backstage.

"Thank you Deliyan." Nico said within tears of memories. He leaned in and I leaned in too. I smiled as we shared a kiss.

**The next day on the way to school**

Sab and Alice ran up to me and both of them with faces of excitement, "Look what is the hit video on YouTube."

I checked my phone and my mouth dropped.

Th. Hit video is me and Nico singing in the competition.

**Well, wow. That is a lot of words, again sorry if I didn't upload that much. Sorry**

**And may the odds be ever in your favour**


	15. Break Up & Make Up

Hey** mortals! Sorry if I didn't update or upload that much and so. It's just that my best friend got into a emotional craze and I need to be there to comfort her...Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_In The Last Chapter..._

_Sab and Alice ran up to me and both of them with faces of excitement, "Look what is the hit video on YouTube."_

_I checked my phone and my mouth dropped._

_The Hit video is me and Nico singing in the competition_

**Now it's the present**

**Deliyan Pov**

My mouth typically as big as Percy's medals, "What The Hell?!" I grabbed Sab's phone and scrolled down the comments. Some of them were "OMG! They are so talented! WHY DIDN'T THEY GET SIGNED INTO A RECORD OR SOMETHING!" I gulped, _Nico would not like this. _My whole body shooked, "W-Who uploaded this?" Alice looked at me with worriedness, "The Stolls but why-" I dashed off before she could finished her sentence. Along the way I met Drew's Faithful servant, Rosalind. She looked at me menacingly, " Get out of my way before I will slash your face." I took off the second she finished her sentence, finding the Stolls.

**_{Far From Perfect}_**

I found the Stolls at the toilet trying to fidget with a bucket with that spoilt meatball soup the other day. I was about to yell at them when I heaqrd a voice at the opposite end of the hall way. "STOLLS!" I looked foward to see, Nico carry a sword that radiates death. Leo made it for him when Nico threatened to spill he's secret song in the bathroom.

THe sword was not basically a sword but a knife**[1] ,** I gulped, I went to Nico and rubbed his back. Somehow he relaxes, "Stolls...I knew you posted that video and that was not a very funny thing to do." I said sweetly while taking pre-cautious looks at Nico, who was growling in responds. Nico tried to lung at Conner but I held him back, they ran away,screaming like little girls. I let go of Nico and he ran away. "Nico!" I ran after him, ignoring the curious stares from the students and the stares from the bucket on top of the door.

_**{Far From Perfect}**_

I followed him until we went to his house and we went to Bianca's grave. Nico was screaming, "Nico?!" He looked at me and he growled, "It's your fault! You're the one who made me into this competition!" I was shocked to find him growled and shouted at me for the first time. "Well, if you didn't want to save my virginity then maybe you wouldn't be like this!" I shouted back, ignoring the door opening to reveal Persephone and Hades and Bones who was whimpering sadly. Nico yelled back, "Well, maybe I shouldn't have saved because you're a selfish,heartless,ugly,stupid,no such talent whatsoever and a bitch!." The moment he said bitch he pushed me to a tree, I groaned in pain. I touch my head until I felt something wet and sticky, I looked at my hand and see blood. I gasped and looked at Nico with tear- filled eyes.

Nico looked at me and all his anger dissapeared, "D-Del, I didn't me-" I looked at him and yelled, "W-Well! If you think I'm what you said just now, then maybe you wouldn't want to see this bitch again! We are through Nico Di Angelo!" She said while crying and took her bad and ran off. I ran to my house and threw my bag to a wall and I laid on my bed and cried somemore, by now the bleeding had cooled down but my heart isn't.

I screamed at my wall, while letting the tears let out my eyes. I looked at the blade on my table, I stared at it and open it. The cold metal touched my wrist, I was about to slash when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and a voice, "Dont let Nico be alone he was always like that even after our mom died." I turned around and saw nothing, I shuddered. I looked at my window, _I just need a walk in the park. _I got my coat and walked ot the park.

I was walking around while kicking leaves, I sighed. _Is my love life really that horrible? _I was lost in thought until I banged into a hard stomach. "Oh my god I'm so sorry..." I looked up and was met with big brown eyes, "no worries...I'm Bryan by the way." He held out his hand, I shook it. "Del, Deliyan Jackson." He smiled, "will it not too much trouble to have your number?" I giggled, I took out a pen and wrote on his hand. He grinned, "thanks." Then he walked away, I smiled. _Maybe I can get over him._ As I walked away dancing.

**3rd person POV**

"Why...Deliyan...Why must you do this to me..." Said a certain boy with brown eyes.

**Me: AHHH DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind a wall* **

**Me: Sorry for all that it's just that my mom is pregnant then she is having...tantrums so I have to cool her down and I broke my leg while running after my school bus, sucks right? But sorry...? Anyway, anybody who can guess who is that boy gets a cookie! But it's pretty obvious right? So peace out**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_


End file.
